


Mmm...Minty!

by jeannedarcprice



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forced Ejaculation, M/M, Morning Wood, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Chris just wanted to take a piss, but his body, and Piers, had other ideas.





	Mmm...Minty!

**Author's Note:**

> Rated explict for….inapropriate use of toothpaste, amoungst other things! XD (This one is….kinda funny. I think I love it, just a bit!)

 

 

Chris stretched out his stiff shoulders, toothbrush still stuck in his mouth, clamping it in his cheek whilst he kneaded the back of his neck with one hand. He’d pushed too hard at the gym last night.  The burn felt good, but it’d been sore when he'd lifted his arms just to put his t-shirt on over his head.

He finished brushing his teeth and rinsed out his mouth, trying  _not_  to think about the other toothbrush that was a permanent fixture in his bathroom now. His boxers were tugging at him hard. He sighed. He’d woken up with another hard on this morning. He knew it was  _normal_ but honestly, this was the third time this week. He decided to blame it on the owner of that toothbrush. Even though they hadn’t got up to  _anything_  in a while he guessed that subconsciously his body had wanted it.

 

He moved over to the toilet and reached into his underwear to retrieve himself. At least he wasn’t totally hard, that would have made things far more difficult. He heard Piers come in the door, irritated that he hadn’t lock it,  hoping that he’d do whatever he had to do and just leave. It’s never fun when someone’s watching you, let alone when you have a hard on.

Piers started to brush his teeth, only noticing when Chris hadn’t started pissing despite standing there for so long. He wandered over with a smile on his face, barely stopping himself from laughing.

Chris was annoyed that he’d noticed, standing there, desperately trying to hold down his cock to take a damn piss. Piers pushed down playfully on the middle of his length with his free hand.

“Having trouble there Chris?” His mouth was filled with toothpaste so it was more a muffle than words.

“Not until  _you_  showed up. Leave me to piss in peace!” Piers pushed down again, placing his head on Chris’ shoulder, watching as the liquid finally started draining out from it.

“Oh, well everything seems to be functioning normally!” he laughed, spitting by mistake – sending white specks all over him.

Chris felt the air move behind him as Piers walked off. He had a way of just appearing and disappearing like that; he heard him continue to brush his teeth next door.

 

Chris finally managed to finish, shaking himself, going that little bit further and wiping himself with some paper. When he wiped off his head it made him flinch, it was so sensitive, a tiny bead of pre-cum already swelling from his tip. He sighed, he might have to give it what it wanted…

Air moved across his back again and then Piers was right there up behind him, toothbrush still in his mouth. He pressed himself to Chris’ back and reached his arm around him, first flushing the toilet, then brazenly taking hold of his aching cock.

“Hello!” he said with humour in his voice, stroking back so hard it unveiled his head fully.

“Not now Piers…” Chris started, shuffling on the spot.

“If not now, then when?” another few strokes, he felt the blood pumping back through his main vein. “Wait I gotta clean my mouth out.”

“This is probably the cleanest it is at any point of the day, Piers!”

Piers forced his head under Chris’ right arm and opened his mouth, intending to spit its contents into the freshly refilled toilet bowl. Instead he let a dollop of toothpaste drop onto his cock.

“Mmm, minty!” he said, swallowing what was left.

“Piers! What the hell are you doing?” Chris complained, half-heartedly, Piers’ hand already sliding easier along his length. He chuckled and disappeared behind him again. He heard his toothbrush hit the sink where it had been aimed, and felt him nuzzling his face into his t-shirt, audibly breathing as he rubbed his cheeks and lips into the furrow between his shoulder blades.

“Guess what?” Piers whispered, his voice faint as it was lost in the fabric.

“Mmh?” came Chris’ reply, concentrating on the firm hand that was working him. He felt Piers rummage around in his own underwear, plucking out his soft but hardening cock and digging it in between his thighs. He was that much shorter than him, positioning it was no problem at all.

“How much do these beauts chafe when you walk?” he asked cheekily.

“Not at all, I’m not  _that_  built up.”

“Hmmm,” Piers continued. He was pushing himself in between his thighs now, and Chris glanced down, even though he wasn’t expecting to see his tip coming out the other side. Besides his own monster of a hard on a Piers’ hand, covered in pre-cum and toothpaste, was blocking his view.

Chris exhaled and leaned his head back, resting it on Piers’ head.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked. It wasn’t really a question; Piers, regardless, gave him an answer.

“Because your body clearly needs it, and if you’re having fun I want some too!”

“All I wanted to do was take a piss…”

Piers’ hand intensified.

“And all I want is to see something else come out of this gorgeous cock.  _And_  add my own in between your thighs.”

“You’re gonna make my boxers dirty!” Chris was trying to discourage him with his words, trouble was his body wasn’t.

“Yes. I . Am. And you’re gonna make me dirty…”

“You already are, puppy – Dirty in the head!” Piers scoffed.

Chris knew it was useless to argue with him. If he did it’d probably turn him on even more. He let him work him, a fist running up and down him, a firm thumb tracing the veins and then twisting when it got to his head. A hardening cock in between his thighs, being pushed past them, slow and savouring, just like Piers was when he topped him and took his ass.

Piers grunted, his free hand going down to the back of Chris’ waistband and pulling up on it hard. Chris jolted at the tightness enveloping him.

“Oh that’s better now I’ve got your skin rather than your boxers.” He could definitely feel Piers better now, could feel how much of a wet mess he was making his inner thighs, he felt Piers move his lips in closer to his ear.

“How much does this cock wanna sink me?”

He shot his load unexpectedly, the  _severity_  of it shocking him, he had definitely needed this.

“ _Holy Shit!_ ” Piers exclaimed, half laughing, half trying to regain his composure. His cock audibly popped out wetly from Chris’ thighs as he quickly knelt down and turned Chris to him. Chris went with him on shaking legs, another load spurting out, covering Piers’ forehead and getting stuck in his hair.

He looked down just in time to see Piers’ mouth against his head, hot wet lips receiving whilst his fist pumped him, just like he furiously pumped his own cock sticking out of his trunks as he squatted before him.

“C’mon  _Captain_! Fill my filthy, minty mouth, I know you’ve got more in there!” Piers provoked, tugging on him hard, Chris shot out another load…

Piers spluttered, his mouth smiling, cum spilling out of it and over his chin, a big drop hanging from it. His tongue licked out and he sucked, letting the contents of his mouth fall back onto it’s owner before he took it all back again. Chris blinked violently, looking down. Piers was covered in his cum but also licking it off his cock. He convulsed through the last few releases, those lost to the back of Piers’ throat as the took his length between his lips and submit his mouth to it.

“ _Damn!_ ” Piers exclaimed when it was all finished. He spat what he hadn’t swallowed into the toilet bowl then reached over to grab a towel, wiping his face and hair  _and_ hand on it. He patted Chris’ cock, already cleaned with his tongue

"You can go down now, it’s all over!” Chris shoved his shoulder for that. He stood up and pecked Chris on the lips, his mouth still smelt minty, he smiled, sultry eyes behind his eyelashes.

“Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“You didn’t get much out of it.” He noticed that Piers had covered himself with his underwear again; it didn’t hide that he was still hard.

“I got  _plenty_  out of it!” he replied, licking his lips. He turned and walked out of the room. “Should I skip breakfast? I just had a whole  _load_  of protein there!”

“That disgusting Piers!” Chris called after him. “Why are you like this!?” he still hadn’t moved, the release had paralysed him. Piers’ head popped in the doorway, he chucked a pair of clean pants at him.

“Because you love it! Now  _chop chop_! Training starts at oh-seven-hundred and if you’d rather me have a  _proper_  breakfast we need to get going! Also! I prefer you in trunks, ditch the boxers will ya?”

Chris sighed, his body really had needed that. He removed his boxers and flung them in the laundry basket, wiping in between his thighs with the towel Piers had left on the floor. He added that to the laundry too, and then put the fresh trunks on and left the room.

“Next time leave me to piss in peace!”

“Next time fuck me before it gets that bad!”

Chris sighed again. He couldn’t argue with that logic.

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I sometimes post Nivanfield related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
